wikijailfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Stingray Crash Party
Lord Stingray Crash Party is the third episode in Superjail! season 2, although the first to be recorded and animated in the production line. It introduces Lord Stingray as part of the recurring cast. Storyline Pre-Credits Sequence A young boy plays with his action figures in a sandbox. Jacknife wakes up on a slide with a hangover, and spots the boy playing with the toys. He begins to tear up and flashes back to when he was a child, when his father pawned off his action figures to buy liquor. Back in the present, Jacknife throws the boy out of the sandbox and starts to play with the figures. But the sandbox then morphs into Jailbot, who beats Jacknife up and arrests him once again. Jailbot hands the crying child back his toys, then departs to take Jacknife off to Superjail. Main Story A yellow aircraft has crashed on the beach. A costumed figure wearing gold and black steps out, a stingray theme to his outfit. He witnesses fighter jets blow up his island base, to his irritation. He communicates with a minion of his over a wrist radio, and finds out that he hasn't landed at the planned rendezvous point after all. As he wonders where he is, he looks up and sees the Superjail volcano. Around the same time, Jared is boring The Warden with his pondering of the differences between soup and stew, while a Warden-robot outside marches about and fires lasers. The Warden states that Jared prattles on like a friend would, and that a man of his position doesn't have friend. They then see an alert on the video screen, which broadcasts footage of the mysterious figure on the island. The Warden becomes amazed at the other man's use of "power, authority, and fashion sense", as the figure demolishes the surveillance towers. The Warden decides to have Jailbot fetch him. A while later, the man is in Warden's office, and boasts about his exploits. The Warden asks "Stingray" about his work, but the other screams that he shall address him as "LORD Stingray". Lord Stingray is then offered a tour of the jail by the visibly nervous Warden. Meanwhile in a battle ship, a group of soldiers have been searching for Lord Stingray. One picks up his signal from an island volcano, but is shoved out of the way. The commander orders the "Stars N Stripes" to saddle up. Fighter jets speed off towards the island. Back in the jail, Lord Stingray is taken on a tour, but annoys the Warden with his "superior" attitude. Lord Stingray then confesses, boasting that he's no ordinary man, but a "visionary" like the Warden. Stingray asks the Warden what happens when two men like them come together. The Warden thinks of friendship, but the other answers that "the man" tries to bring them down. Fighter jets enter the jail, but the rest get blocked and crash due to the Warden setting up his defense shields. The Warden-satellites burn through other jets, while other devices dispose of more. Lord Stingray watches, cackling, but quickly quiets down and tells the Warden it was well played. Alice enters the office, covered in blood from the carnage outside. The Warden suggests that Lord Stingray should stay the night and compares it to a slumber party. Stingray asks if he can bring some "friends" over. The Warden agrees and Stingray starts laughing evilly, while the Warden himself laughs in a nervous tone. Some more fighter jets have crash-landed onto the beach, while mangled bodies of the pilots are spread across the sand. A commander enters, ordering his Stars N Stripes to sound off. The surveillance specialist "Peepers" answers first, strapping on his helmet with eye cameras. The explosives expert named "Blow Job" answers next, following an explosion. An underwater assassin named "Rip Tide" emerges from the water and fires a harpoon (with a head attached). Another man named "Cook Out" enters from a forest, demonstrating his flamethrowers. And the final man, "Black Face", emerges from blending in with a tree. The commander then addresses the group, but is accidentally set aflame by Cook Out. Back in Superjail, the Warden has dressed up like a superhero in an attempt to impress Lord Stingray, who becomes annoyed. He introduces the Warden to his wife, "Mistress Kilda", and her boyfriend (and his assistant) Catastro. The Warden attempts to shake hands with both, but is ordered not to touch them. He then wonders why Lord Stingray has invited more than a "few" friends, as the scene pans out to show a large army of Stingray soldiers. Lord Stingray pulls the Warden away to talk, and admits that he's actually a tyrannical ruler. He explains that he'll take whatever he wants, and then announces that he's taking over Superjail. The Stingray soldiers invade the jail and start to wreck the Warden's statue, along with ordering the inmates out. Lord Stingray sets fire to a photograph of the Warden and laughs like a madman once again. While conducting surveillance at the beech, Peepers spots Alice relieving herself in the grass and believes her to be one of Stingray's henchmen. He then loses sight of her, but suddenly notices her in front of him. Alice punches his helmet in, causing his eyes and mouth to bleed out. Black Face orders the others to attack, but Alice shoves Rip Tide at Cook Out, who sprays stray flames at Blow Job. She then smashes Rip Tide and Blow Job's heads together, and is about to attack Cook Out. Black Face puts a gun to her head, ordering her to freeze and take them to her leader. In the prison grounds, the inmates are now forced to inhabit a pen surrounded by a wire fence. The Warden gets thrown in by the Stingray soldiers, and winds up finding Jared in there. He tells Jared that Lord Stingray wasn't his real friend after all, but that the two of THEM are real pals. Jared asks Warden if he means it. The Warden admits that it's not true, that he just needs a human shield to protect him from the inmates. The inmates corner Warden, angry at him for letting them end up this way and informing him that he's in "their house" now. He corrects the inmates that the place they're in now isn't their house, that Superjail is. He goes on to state that it's the home for all of them, whether they're a rapist or white supremacist. The Warden concludes that the jail's worth fighting for, and orders the cheering inmates to dig their way free. Lord Stingray sits in the Warden's office, having redesigned it to fit his theme. He uses Jailbot as an Ottoman stool, while Mistress Kilda points out that they're using the rest of the parts as art. The Warden and inmates then smash through one wall, while Alice and the Stars N Stripes smash in through the other wall. The Warden wonders who the hell the soldiers are, and Cook Out answers that they're the "good guys" and asks about Warden's group. Jean and Paul answer that they're not good, but naughty. Rip Tide asks if they're with Stingray, confusing the Warden. Lord Stingray becomes fed up and orders his soldiers to attack. The Stingray soldiers rush in and are beaten by Alice, but an explosion occurs from a dynamite, causing everyone to be ejected and fall. Jailbot flies the Warden off to safety, while Lord Stingray takes out a parachute. Three of the inmates fly off in a giant hat-shaped copter, the blades hitting other inmates and chopping them up. The Stingray soldiers face off against more inmates on the ground, while a Warden-bot fires lasers. The Twins teleport in, back from vacationing in Japan and Guam. They become shocked at the battle, the first Twin only saying "Oh...poo". The second Twin adds that he knew they'd miss some shit when they went away for the week. The two teleport out of the way of lasers. Four members of the Stars N Stripes group charge by. A Stingray bomb goes off and tears them apart, killing them all in the process. Their heads land at Alice's feet. She then sees Mistress Kilda and rushes at her, but winds up choked by her whip. Black Face, revealed to be the only survivor of the group, jumps in and severs the whip. Kilda then gouges his eyes and tongue out and slices his head off with her claws. She licks them, but is punched to the ground by Alice. Alice shoves her hands through Kilda's chest and tears her body down the middle. She then discovers that Kilda had breast implants, and comments that she was a "Euroskank". Jailbot then pulls Alice away and sits her down in a chair extension. They find the Warden and Jared surrounded by Stingray's soldiers. Jailbot fires through the crowd, killing all of Stingray's men. The Warden tells the remaining inmates that Superjail is now theirs, and they cheer and run back to their cells. Lord Stingray rushes back to his aircraft on the beach, but can't get it to start back up. The craft then reveals itself to be Jailbot in disguise, and Stingray finds himself cornered by the Warden. He tries to talk his way out of it, pretending to be the Warden's friend, but finds himself locked up in a cell. He then tries to plan for prison domination, and asks his cellmate to be his assistant. The other man shoves Stingray to the ground, tells him to shut up, and unzips his own pants. Stingray wonders if that means "Yes". Character Appearances *The Warden *Alice *Jared *Jailbot *The Twins *Jacknife *Lord Stingray *Inmates (including Jean, Paul, and Nicky) *Mistress Kilda, Catastro, and Stingray's soldiers *The Stars N Stripes platoon Production Credits *Created by: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Director: Christy Karacas *Writer: John Miller *Story by: Christy Karacas, Christopher McCulloch, Stephen Warbrick *Story Editor: Christopher McCulloch *Produced by: Shannon Prynoski *Animation Production: Titmouse Inc. *Animation Direction: Mike Carlo *Intro Sequence: Matt Taylor *Animation: Anthony Akira Andrade, Mike Carlo, Danny Hynes, Griffith Kimmins, McKenzie Kerman, Xiong Liang (Ben) Li, Matt Taylor, Michael J. Maloney, Albert M. Pardo, Jeremy Polger, Michael Roush, Katrina Ruzics, Parker Simmons *Animation Clean-Up and Color: Zan Czyzewski, Carl Aspuria, Ryan DeLuca, Rachel Long, Zoe Moss, Mah Tabikh, Deena Beck, Sachio Cook, Judy Lee, Jonathan Rawlings, Kaitlin Sullivan, Drew Berry, Cindy Chiang, Diego Molano, Nathan Alex Rico, Jesse Soto *IT Services: DZ Solutions *Character Layout: Joe Jurewicz, Richard Mather, Shay Lurie, Tom Marsan, Rob Bandel *Background Layout: Elliot Byrne, Pablo Esteban Crespo, Isaac Flores Cordero, Santiago Alvarez Rivera, Sebastian Pacheco *Background Layout Supervisor: George Fort *Background Color: Monica Smith *Storyboards: Christy Karacas, Kevin Lofton, Kim Arndt, Matt Peters *Animatic Editors: Dave Hughes, Stephen Warbrick *Editing: Felipe Salazar, Stephen Warbrick *Assistant Editing: Lauren Hecht, Kayla Reid *Music: Didier Leplae, Joe Wang *Sound Design: Felipe Salazar *Dialogue Recordists: Jay Culliton, Houston Snyder *Sound Mixer: Ian Stynes *Audio Post-Production: Great City Productions *Production Managers: Peedee Shindell, Jennifer Ray *Production Assistant: Kayla Reid *Williams Street Production Management: Ollie Green, Jennifer Stephens *Executive Producers for Titmouse Inc.: Chris Prynoski *Executive Producers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Consulting Producer: Christopher McCulloch *Special Thanks: Kevin Lofton, Dave McGrath *Executive Producers for Williams Street: Keith Crofford, Nick Weidenfeld *Opening Theme: "Comin' Home", written and performed by Cheeseburger, recorded by Rob Laakso and Max Sternberg (courtesy of Kemando Records) Voice Cast *The Warden: David Wain *Alice, Jacknife: Christy Karacas *Jared: Teddy Cohn *The Twins, Black Face: Richard Mather *Lord Stingray: Eric Bauza *Mistress Kilda, Peepers: Sally Donovan *Paul, Nicky, others: Chris McCulloch *Jean, others: Stephen Warbrick Trivia *Lord Stingray is inspired by the villain Cobra Commander from the GI Joe ''series, while Mistress Kilda and Catastro are respectively meant to be The Baroness and Destro. The Stars N Stripes are thus meant to be the GI Joe forces. *Stingray's armor was colored gold and black as a coincidence at first. McCulloch had voiced Stingray in the animatic, but the role was ordered to be recast due to the perceived similarities to Monarch from ''The Venture Brothers ''(between the voice and colors). Eric Bauza was then cast in the role due to his connection of having been in a GI Joe production (''Resolute, also produced by Titmouse). *An animatic reel of the episode is in existence, but was not included on the DVD. A brief bit of it can be seen in Adult Swim's "Behind the scenes" video for season 2http://video.adultswim.com/superjail/season-two-behind-the-scenes.html. "Season Two: Behind the Scenes", Adult Swim Video. Retrieved on August 15, 2012., with Tom Marsan demonstrating how he designs characters for layouts. Mistress Kilda appeared to originally look more like the Baroness, sporting longer hair and a catsuit. The Stars N Stripes members also appeared to have some differences, but due to the poor quality of the video and the animatic only being shown so briefly, it is hard to discern how the drafts for them looked. *The Adult Swim Standards and Practices department put notes for the crew to revise Kilda’s death in some way due to the level of violence it originally contained, although time has passed and Karacas can’t remember what the exact notes were. He has noted that they colored her innards a pale yellow in the final animation. *The TV edit of the episode blurred out Alice's pubic hair while she was urinating, leading some to believe it was her penis. This is due to the fact that the S&P do not approve the depiction of pubic hair or nipples on breasts, which lead to The Hunter's design being revised for Hot Chick. *Despite the above, a group of naked Stingray statues can be seen as a background injoke during Stingray's takeover of Superjail. They are depicted with stingray-heads covering their crotches, but have visible breasts with nipples. *Both Stingray's crew and the Stars N Stripes originally had more scenes in the early drafts of the episode, but were removed with the rewrites due to time factor. Karacas notes that Alice's anger at the deaths of the Stars N Stripes comes from a scene they had to scrap, which involved her having sex with all of them. *A fourth storyboard artist, Kevin Lofton, can be seen in the credits and "Special Thanks", but did not do any other storyboarding work for the rest of the season (likely due to other commitments). He had previously worked on Beavis and Butt-head, as well as Ugly Americans. Image Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2